Yeet Sayori
Yeet Sayori is a character most infamous for the very short video "Sayori Hits That Yeet", and appears as the 13th fighter introduced in Lawl What-If. Playstyle Description "Sayori comes from a video that isn't even 15 seconds long. The whole premise of Yeet Sayori is that she's a quick joke that gets incredibly repetitive over time. It's because of this that she only has one move and is able to do so many things with it alone. But, in order to keep herself from being predictable, she has to fake out the opponent with cancels and mobility. This actually parodies the way that modern memes are made. People are often expecting the joke, so in order to catch them off guard you have to get creative to surprise them." Entrance Showin' You This Yeet Sayori walks into the scene while saying "I wanna show you this real quick". Moveset All Attacks: Yeet This is Sayori's only attack. No normals, no specials, just this and a Final Smash. Sayori hits that yeet by punching forwards while saying "YEET!". This move's hitbox covers an area rather than just her fist, meaning you are able to attack opponents that are over and even behind Sayori. By holding down the B button, Sayori will continuously throw out fake-out Yeets, which will not only work as a mix-up tool but it also makes the actual Yeet stronger (10% more for each fake-out). A charged-up Yeet with 3 or more fake-outs will also be able to instantly break shields. The Yeet's endlag can be canceled by shielding at the right time, meaning you can combo Yeet into another Yeet. In the air, Sayori's Yeet can make her go forwards a little, which along with her great double jump with super armor, helps her recover. As the move can be performed with any input, the stalling mechanic (reducing an attack's damage the more you spam it) only applies to the Yeet used with a certain attack button (A or B). Final Smash: BEAT Beet Monika shows up and says "You better quit before you get your ass..." and walks forwards with a rolled up paper. If she contacts someone, she will hit them with the paper while yelling "BEAT!", which deals a massive hit. Move Origin The entire moveset is based on a single video: "Sayori Hits That Yeet". In this Doki Doki Literature Club animation, Sayori shows Monika something, which is just her doing a punching motion while saying "YEET". This annoys Monika, who ends up hitting Sayori with a rolled up paper. KO Sounds * Only KO Sound: *glitchy sfx* Taunts * Only Taunt: Sayori winks at the camera, with a heart popping out around her eye. Victory Poses * Only Victory Pose: "YEET!" * Losing Pose: Hanged, but still hitting that yeet. Character Bio "Yeet." Trivia *Yeet Sayori is the first Lawl character to only have one move. *Also the first Lawl character to have only one K.O. Sound, Taunt and Victory Option. *Yeet Sayori, Big Cookie and Planty the Plant are the only Lawl characters in this wiki to have only 1 Taunt & Victory Pose. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Lawl What-If Category:The Indecisive Era Category:Cults Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Sayori Hits That Yeet Category:Jakeneutron Category:YouTube Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:10's Category:Teenagers Category:Creator-Aware